Dangerous Games
by Rahls-Rose
Summary: Hannibal and a female patient develop a mutual attraction for each other, but he has more sinister plans for her. Hannibal/OC. Rating will go up for future chapters. BDSM aspects will show up later.


Angela Goodwin nervously picked at a loose thread protruding from the bottom hem or her blouse.

She had been in therapy now for almost five months, but she still felt nervous before each session.

She did not understand why this was, because she was doing so much better than when she had started her therapy. The meds were working wonders, and her psychiatrist was really helping her work through her issues.

And yet, her heart was pounding, and she felt her blood rushing though her veins…

The door in front of her opened and her psychiatrist stood in the doorway, looking down at her with a half smile on his pale face.

"Angela…good to see you. Please come in."

He gestured toward his office with one open hand, the other still gripped the door handle with perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Hello, Doctor Lecter."

She said softly, picking up her bag off the floor and stepping toward his office door. He smiled at her yet again as she passed him and walked on into his office.

Angela sat down in her usual chair, dropping her bag down on the floor next to her. Dr. Lecter shut the door and then sat down across from her.

Angela noticed that the color of his tie and pocket-handkerchief today were a dark red, like the color of dried blood. He always dressed so smartly in his well-tailored three-piece suits, a dress code she thought more men should adhere to. She felt so simple beside him in her milk white blouse, jeans, and toms.

"So, Angela, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Lecter asked as he crossed one leg over the other.

"That color suits you very well."

She could have killed herself. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_', she thought. She was normally so careful with her words, but around him, sometimes she seemed to speak without thinking.

He gave a little laugh. Which made her feel even more foolish for having said it.

"I meant how are you feeling about yourself?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess…I still feel…nervous…before our sessions."

"Why do you think that is?"

Hannibal shifted his gaze from her eyes to her neck. Her flesh there looked soft, but he was dying to figure out just how soft it was. How he longed to bite down on her skin, feel her body weaken beneath his grasp. Hers was not flesh he wanted to consume, no, hers was flesh he wanted to use in other ways…

He wanted to mark her, to make her his…

"I…I don't know why I still get nervous…"

Hannibal's eyes moved down to her breasts, the top of them just visible though the cut of her blouse. They remained there for a few moments before shifting back up to her face.

The things he wanted to do to those breasts…

"Do I, make you nervous?" He asked silkily.

"No, it's not you." Angela said. She knew this was a lie. She found him very attractive. Almost to the point that is scared her. He was her therapist after all, even if something were to happen, she knew it would be illegal.

"You can tell me if I do."

She stared into his eyes, and he stared back, boring his fireballs into her skull.

'_Does he know I'm lying?'_, She thought, _'He must be able to tell, I'm not a very good liar..'_

Finally she spoke,

"Maybe."

Hannibal laughed.

"Why did you lie? You should know better to think you can hide things from me."

"Because I think you knowing you make me nervous gives you power over me, in a way."

She didn't know why she said that. Even he looked a little surprised by this answer.

"What do you mean by power?"

"I just meant that…it might make it easier to manipulate me."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" He asked.

Angela shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Angela…I'm your psychiatrist. I would never do that. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to.

She breathed a small sigh of relief. She believed him.

Hannibal shifted in his chair.

"That being said…perhaps addressing this next topic will be easier."

Angela looked confused.

"What do you mean, Dr. Lecter?"

"I think we both know that there is mutual attraction between us."

She looked at him, but said nothing.

"Am I wrong?"

"No…"

"I thought not," He said leaning back in his chair. "I know you are my patient, and this is something that normally should never happen, but I would like to propose that we explore this and see where things go."

Angela was surprised at how bold he was being. She had noticed him stealing glances at her body more and more over their five months together, but she had never thought that he would act on it. She wanted what he was offering very much, but was hesitant to say yes. What if someone found out? Then they would both be in trouble. Was it worth the risk?

"I…I don't know Dr. Lecter…"

"I can understand your hesitance. I am somewhat hesitant too, I've never before been involved with a patient, but there is something about you…I am not sure what it is, but I know I have never felt this way towards someone before."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Angela, I am not asking that we do anything serious right away. I just want to have dinner together, to converse and interact with you outside of our sessions. Get to know you more…personally, and intimately. Is that something you could do?"

She thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"I do trust you Dr. Lecter. I think the only reason you make me a little nervous is because I find you so attractive."

She blushed as she said this, looking at the wall opposite them as to avoid this gaze.

Hannibal smirked. The girl was practically smitten with him. He did not know whether that would make what he was going to do with her easier, or more difficult.

"How about you come to my house for dinner this evening? Let me cook for you?"

Angela smiled.

"You cook?"

"Yes. Some would say quite well, in fact. But I'll let you be the judge of that."

Angela laughed.

"You can't be worse than me! I can't even make pasta without over cooking it!"

"So, that's a yes, then?"

"I'd be happy to join you for dinner, Dr. Lecter."

"Excellent. I will cook something very special for you."

He walked over to his desk, scribbled on a piece of paper, and then handed it to her.

"Here's my address. I'll see you at 8pm, sharp."

He smiled at the innocent girl before him. He naivety was charming, but it would not serve her well.

"I'll see you then." She said beaming at him.

She walked toward the door slowly, both anxious and excited about seeing him later.

"Oh, and Angela, one more thing…"

She turned around to see he was standing behind her, his eyes glittering.

"What's that?"

He reached out his hand and traced the right side of her collar bone with his index finger, stopping in the middle of her throat, and leaning in towards her.

"Wear something that shows off your lovely figure.", He said softly, "It's a sin to cover it up like you do."

Anglea gazed into his eyes, the closeness of their encounter arousing her slightly.

Hannibal must have seen this, because he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers.

Angela moved her head toward him and deepened the kiss. She was about slip her tongue in his mouth when he suddenly pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight Anglea." He said as he stepped away from her, and walked back towards his desk.

Although her arousal had grown substantially, she knew he had just teased her for a reason. There were good things to come, she could feel it.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said as she gave him a small wave, and then walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Hannibal stared after her, smiling at his own brilliance.

She had been right about him being able to manipulate her, after all, he just had, and it wasn't about to stop there.

He had such things planned for her, and he had only just begun.


End file.
